


Of Blades and Horses and the Silence In-Between

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Xing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to the Chang Clan wouldn't be complete without some sort of competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blades and Horses and the Silence In-Between

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Flex your writin' muscles for me, Mr Geecer. May Fan - silence." I'm glad that I'm converting ya dinguses to the glory of Lan Fan Chang. Next up: domestic fluff.
> 
> The Liu and the Wu were the highest Clans in the pecking prior to Ling throwing everything off of a cliff.
> 
> Unedited/unbeta'd/etc. Thank you for reading!

May and Lan Fan flick their wrists up at the exact same time, reading one another’s pulses _in_ the Pulse that whirls around them in monochrome streams of intensity or in bright silver ribbons arcing between living creatures—as Lan Fan would add with her usual ease of certainty, of course, _her_ ribbons of emotion and intent far outpace May’s piddly measurement of strength and speed—and a pair of twin blades whistle through the air. Audibly carving the skies. The kunai and the throwing knife mark the target close enough to the bull’s eye that the women spur their horses onwards to examine the mark.

As the target painted in the indigo of the Liu and the light spring lime of the Daxia looms in their vision, hanging from the underside of the branch, Lan Fan smirks as the stallion beneath her rears wildly and slams his hooves upon the earth. “It seems as though the Yao have bested the Chang yet again,” she remarks. Feigning an air of innocence and all.

May sticks her tongue out. “Maybe we should trial alkahestry next.”

Rearing her stallion again to lunge forward and jerk the blades from the adorned wood, Lan Fan opens her palm to offer the throwing knife—the alkahestry point—to May. “That’s a brilliant strategy, Princess Chang. And perhaps next we should trial an _automail_ arm wrestling competition.”

Xiao Mei scowls. May takes the throwing knife from Lan Fan’s open hand, gently, languidly running her knuckles over the creases of the palm as she tucks the alkahestry point into her sleeve. “Mm. Back to the lodge, shall we?”

“I do _so_ adore then the Emperor goes off on vacation.” Lan Fan commands her stallion turn. “Ling can’t burn down our half of the world even if he’s not in the Palace.”

“Don’t be so mean, Lan Fan.” May is smiling: The both of them know that Lan Fan is full of shit. If anyone else were to insult the Emperor but one of his closely trusted, xe would be first against the wall with an arm of steel drawing blood at their throat. “You’re bullying the Emperor.”

Lan Fan sniffs. “When I was a child, I broke his arm once because he called me cold rice.”

May wrinkles her nose. “That’s what your name means, Lan Fan—hey!”

But the woman with the automail arm, squeezing her stallion’s flanks, pushes ahead. Reading her lines in the _chi_ , May follows suit. The wind pulls her braids apart into a frizzy river of darkness bouncing from her shoulders with each cycle of her gelding’s hooves. Racing forward, May bridges the gap between them. Or perhaps Lan Fan slows.

Or perhaps they’re so in sync that they simply slip into place side by side thoughtlessly. Carelessly. Not, not carelessly—naturally.

Without a hint of of noise between them but laughter, May sees the implicit challenge in Lan Fan’s bowed shoulders. Spurs the gelding on while Xiao Mei lifts her tiny paws in glee. Whoever emerges the victor in the challenge, both, May knows, have won in life and love.


End file.
